everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ugolin Cocagne
Ugolin Cocagne is the son of the king and Princess Prodige from The King of Cocagne, a French fairy tale by Félicité de Choiseul-Meuse. Info Name: Ugolin Cocagne Age: 14 Parent's Story: The King of Cocagne Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Koray Yilan Secret Heart's Desire: To accept the ugly body I was given and rule wisely. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at flattering and pleasing people - and taking pictures. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like a girl who will appreciate my dorky appearance. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a bit stubborn and very persistent, plus my excessive flattery can come off as annoying. And people always mispronounce my last name... Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I always love learning about foreign lands - and it's great inspiration for photos! Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. It's hard for me to please girls I like. Best Friend Forever After: Lelio Colombo, Leonid Zharptitsov, and Zephyr Marmara since they accept me for who I am. Character Appearance Ugolin is somewhat short, with long brown hair, and green eyes. He wears a blue striped shirt with a dark blue bow tie and blue capris. On his face are glasses. He tends to slouch. Personality Ugolin is a flatterer, and is always trying to please people. He is self-conscious about the fact that he is considered very ugly, but he is fine with the way he looks and wants to accept it. He is very down-to-earth and doesn't put too much value on expensive things like many royalty do. He also really likes photography, as well as tall buildings. Biography Hello! I am Ugolin Cocagne, the son and heir of the King of Cocagne. Cocagne (known as Cockaigne to anglophones) is a kingdom known for being the land of plenty. No, it's not the same as the name of...that white powdery thing with a similar name. So please don't confuse the two. My father wasn't a handsome man, having been born with long teeth, a short stature, and a balding head, and still single at the age of thirty. He looked for a wife. First he visited a king with four daughters, Passionate, Jalouse, Coquette, and Ingenue. He tried his lot with them, but the girls' unpredictable comments and flirting led him to look elsewhere. When he went home, he spoke with his old nurse, who told him about the fairy Lanlure. First, he looked for a manuscript she wrote, which was located in an enchanted tower that was 1000 feet tall. He entered the tower, climbed the hundreds of stairs, passed through the tower's illusions, and found the manuscript. After that, he jumped from the tower, and was saved by the magic arm he met in the tower. The arm then helped him get to Lanlure. The king met Lanlure, who was in the form of an enormous frog. There he met the lovely Princess Prodige. Prodige fell in love with the king right away, but Lanlure was quite unfriendly. He talked to the arm again, but the arm pledged its loyalty to Lanlure. This made the king realize that he should not care about marriage and help people instead. When he left, he went through lands populated by rich but lazy people. He told the fairy Lanlure, who stripped the people of their wealth. The people began working again. Eventually, it came time for the king to marry Prodige. Lanlure appeared (now in her natural form) and blessed the union, as did the fairy Balsamique, who also rendered the king handsome. And that's the story. My parents are happy together, and they have Lanlure to thank for it. The couple have two children. I'm the younger of the two. I have an older sister named Aphrodite, who is eight years my senior (the same age difference between my dad and my mom). Aphrodite has inherited my mother's beautiful appearance. I on the other hand am not that attractive. While I'm not a total gonk, I do have long teeth and a long face, plus I slouch a lot. I also seem to have wrinkles. People tell me I look at least twice as old as I am. Dad understands, though. Now that he's in his fifties, he's losing his looks - he says that what's on the inside is more important than what's on the outside. I'm very good at pleasing and flattering people. I always like showering people with compliments and making them feel happy. I always try to be a good friend and give support to other people out there. But not everyone finds it charming; some people find it annoying and want me to back off. It's hard when you're attending a royal school and attractive princes and princesses don't want the company of an ugly prince. I'm lonely much of the time, but I do keep myself busy when I'm alone. I like playing video games, reading books, taking photos (I'm a skilled photographer), and painting. Ever After High is pretty cool, and I've gotten pretty comfortable here. Yes, I do get made fun of for my looks, but I try not to let it bother me. I also try not to put too much emphasis on material things, and I never take being a prince for granted. I do consider myself lucky that I have a lot of nice stuff, like my camera. Like I said, I love photography, and I especially like taking pictures of buildings. I have a fascination with towers, and I really like taking pictures of all the magical towers of the fairy tale world, some of which are even taller than the tower where Dad found the manuscript. I don't mind heights, and I'm pretty good at climbing lots of steps. (Although personally I think elevators are much more convenient.) I'm definitely a Rebel. While I do like the idea of going on a quest (and especially the idea of climbing that giant tower), I don't know if I want to be made handsome. I'm actually fine with being unattractive. Looks aren't everything, and I think the fairy tale world needs to accept that. Honestly, we wouldn't feel the need to change homely bodies into beautiful ones if we learn to love them just the way they are. Trivia *Ugolin's name is meant to sound similar to the word ugly, referring to the King of Cocagne's ugliness. *Ugolin's favorite food is ugli fruit. (An ugli fruit, also known as a Jamaican tangelo, is a funny-looking fruit that is the hybrid of a mandarin orange with a grapefruit.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Joe Zieja, who voices Claude in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French